Legolas' Dilemma
by SkyFire2
Summary: Like the title says. Sort of in response to a review on my other story, WRHaHD. Please R/R.


Legolas' Dilemma  
by SkyFire  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Plotbunnies are mine, though. They eat reviews. Feed them!  
  
This is sort of in reply to a suggestion in the reviews of my other story, "What *Really*   
Happened at Helm's Deep." They said that I should write something that deals with all the A/L   
slash out there, especially how in some of them no explanation is given for why Aragorn would   
ditch Arwen after loving her for so long. Here's my shot at it.   
  
Please R/R! I love reading them! Really!  
  
***  
Legolas' Dilemma  
by SkyFire  
  
Gimli stood at the wall bordering the seventh and topmost tier of the White City of Gondor,   
admiring the ancient stonework and looking out over the bustling city below.  
  
"Psst," said a deep shadow from over near a stout building nearby. "Psst! Gimli! Is he there?   
Can you see him? Or them?"  
  
"No, Legolas," the dwarf answered with a smirk. "The coast is clear. You can come out into the   
sunshine."  
  
The deepest part of the shadow detached itself from the building and walked to the dwarf,   
sunlight revealing the tall, slender figure wrapped in a travel-stained Elven-cloak of Lorien.   
The hooded head peered cautiously around, sharp eyes searching for the people he least wanted to   
meet, and gratefully seeing no sign of them. With a sigh of relief, the Elf pushed back his hood   
and turned his face to the Sun. "Ah! The Sun! Too long has it been since I've last felt it!"  
  
"It's been that bad, hmm?" came the amused question.  
  
"Bad is not the word, friend dwarf. Last night, he hung himself upside down by the ankles over   
my balcony from the one above and recited bad love poetry all night long!" Legolas shuddered.   
"And yesterday evening at supper, he kept poking and pinching me. I'm all over black and blue!   
This morning, even, I left my room before even the grey dawn, but still he was up and waiting for   
me with roses in hand. I ran then, and I've been running and hiding all morning. I haven't had   
a single solid night's rest since *they* showed up right before the wedding and told him that I   
secretly loved him."  
  
"I remember. I can't believe he actually left her at the altar like that. And you running out   
of there like a scalded rabbit!" Gimli chuckled. "Have you *tried* talking to him about this?"  
  
"Of course I tried! I told him! I said: 'Aragorn, I like you as a friend, but you're supposed   
to marry Arwen, and it's her you love, not I.' I told him it wasn't more than friendship   
between us."  
  
"And what did he have to say to that?" asked the dwarf.  
  
"He just looked really confused and said: 'Arwen who?' *They* must have made some evil magic to   
make him forget her and latch onto me. Gimli, tell me, what am I going to do?"  
  
Just then, Aragorn came around a corner, closely followed by a mob of fearsome fangirls, who   
shouted encouragement and suggestions to him upon seeing the Elf standing there by the wall in   
the sun with the dwarf. They moved quickly to close off any escape routes the Elf might take.   
Aragorn, bouquet of partially-wilted roses in hand, hurried over to the two.  
  
Legolas, escape routes blocked, stood firm, though the expression on his face was that of a man   
at his own execution.  
  
"Legolas!" came the warm greeting. A hand thrust the rose bouquet at the Elf's face, even as the   
human edged closer and got in a good pinch to already bruised flesh. "These are for you," he   
said. "What say you we retire to my chambers now?"  
  
"I don't-" Legolas started. He drew a deep breath, let it out slowly. "Aragorn. It doesn't   
matter that I saved your life those sixty-three times during the Quest. It doesn't matter that   
over a hundred fangirls told you that I like you." Le golas looked around, desperate for   
inspiration. He saw the dwarf, who had taken a seat on the low wall and sat there listening   
passively to Legolas' floundering speech with a smirk on his face. Inspiration struck him hard.   
"It doesn't matter, for you are fated to be with Arwen, and I-" he smiled brilliantly, went and   
sat himself down on Gimli's lap, his arms about the other's neck. "We didn't want to bother you,   
what with your getting married and everything, but Gimli and I are... close. We have been since   
Lothlorien. And we are going away together soon."  
  
"We are?" Gimli asked, face flushed at having a lapful of Elf.  
  
"You are?" Aragorn asked, heartbroken.  
  
"We are," Legolas said firmly. He cuddled up closer to the dwarf, who was by now beet-red. "You   
wouldn't want to damage our relationship, now would you?"  
  
"Uh, no, I guess not," Aragorn said. "So I love this Arwen, hmm?"  
  
"Absolutely. Go to her."   
  
Legolas watched as Aragorn slunk away, wilted flowers in hand, to find Arwen. The mob of   
thwarted fangirls followed him, sulking, casting angry glared back at the Elf who had evaded   
their plots.  
  
Gimli looked to the Elf as soon as the others were out of earshot. "And what do you think he'll   
do when he realizes that you meant only that we were very close *friends*?" he asked as the Elf   
lightly got up from his lap.  
  
"Hopefully, he'll be married to Arwen by then and the fangirls will be gone, so it won't be a   
problem," Legolas answered hopefully. But just in case, he began thinking of supplies he would   
need to have packed so he could leave at any time on little or no notice. Maybe Gimli might like   
to go with him?  
  
END  
  
Like it? Leave a review! Suggestions? Leave a review! Sympathy for starving plotbunnies? Leave a   
review! Any or none of the above? Leave a review! 


End file.
